


"So can I call you back?"

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kids don't listen, M/M, Why can't stiles ever have his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam thinks it's funny to stay up late on the first day of school, and then gets sick.





	"So can I call you back?"

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, stiles is still pregnant, and i still suck at these

Stiles was done, just so fucking done. It was the first fucking day of school, and no one wanted to go. Most of the older kids had gone to college, but it was the younger kids. It was Wednesday morning, and Stiles couldn’t figure out  _ why _ the high school decided to start in the middle of the week.

He couldn’t even use Derek for help because he had already left for work. Peter was no fucking help, and Scott was on his way to school himself. That left no one with the voice of authority to help, and he was so fucking ready to kill them all.

For some unknown god damn reason, he agreed to let Liam have a sleepover in his room, which meant Mason, Corey, Liam, Theo, Brett, and Nolan of all fucking people were camped out on Liam’s bedroom floor.

He was eight, almost nine months pregnant, and anything could still happen, so stressing over the boys getting up for school was completely the fuck out of the question. He glared at the clock on the wall that read  _ 6:57 _ . They had fifteen minutes to be dressed and out of the fucking door to be there on time. Stiles has only been yelling at them for forty-five minutes.

“If none of you get the fuck up, I swear to god, no more sleepovers.” Calling up the stairs again, yelling at them, his phone rang. Hoping it was Derek, he answered it with a sigh without looking at the caller i.d.

“What?” 

“Hi to you too,” Scott muttered, surprised with the attitude from his best friend.

“Your fucking beta doesn’t want to get out of bed.” He seethed, as Corey and Theo came downstairs, dressed and ready to go.

“Why is he my beta when he doesn’t do things you want him to?”

“You fucking bit him.”

“You’re the pack mom.” Scott tried to reason.

“I did not agree to this, I’m not even mated with you. When the fuck did Liam become mine and Derek’s beta?” Smiling as Brett and Mason followed Nolan down, which literally left Liam.

“I didn’t say that,” Scott paused.

“Can you just fucking call the kid or something? Threaten him? He listens to you more than Derek and I.” Out of options, Stiles was drained. 

“I mean, I guess.”

“Great, he has five minutes,” Stiles muttered, hanging up, and tossing his phone to the counter.

“Hope none of you wanted breakfast, because the only two that get breakfast is Corey and Theo. Because none of you wanted to get the fuck up, I could’ve made you all a great first day of Senior year breakfast.” He glared at each of them.

A course of “sorry, Stiles.” sounded the room, as he heard scrambling from upstairs. Scott must’ve used his voice or something, fuck he didn’t care if Derek was called at this point. Liam was running late, and he didn’t want to be responsible for the reason why.

“Look who finally decided to show the fuck up.” He seethed, once the frightened boy made an appearance in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, your ass is gonna be sorry when Derek finds out.” He glared at the boy who was having trouble slipping his shoes on.

“ _ No!”  _ Liam screamed, falling onto the floor. “Don’t tell dad.”

“Who called you, Liam.”

“Scott did and he’s already not happy, please don’t tell dad.” Liam looked ashamed, you could even  _ smell _ it radiating from him.

“Too bad. Go to school,  _ all of you _ .” The authority in his voice showed. 

One by one they filed out of the door, Stiles hugging each and every one of them, and wishing them a good first day, or a year. Theo was the last out the door, and Stiles gripped his arm.

“What time did you all go to bed?” 

“Corey and I fell asleep around 2:30, and I don’t know about the others. Liam was still awake at 5:15 when everyone else left, but he pretended to be asleep when someone came in. I guess he fell asleep pretending to be asleep.”

Stiles nodded releasing his arm and pulling him in for a hug. “Watch him, do  _ not  _ let him fall asleep, smack him or whatever, and if he loses it, call me. I will come get him.”

“Yes, mom, love you, bye,” Theo muttered, letting Stiles hug him again.

Sighing he shut the front door, and locked it, turning around to face the house. They were coming to finish the pool today, and start the hot tub, so Stiles got to answer the door for that. He had to do laundry because everyone was so incapable of doing their own fucking laundry.

The dishes had piled out of the rooms this morning, and he was  _ positive  _ Derek said no fucking eating upstairs in the rooms.

Well out of Jackson’s room came three cups, two half-empty water bottles, an empty soda can, two plates, and a bowl. Which was not there when Stiles checked on him that previous night.

Out of Scott and Theo’s room came a plate for each. Malia, Cora, Allison, Lydia, and Erica all had a bowl of ice cream, which Stiles thinks they watched Charlie St. Cloud or some shit because Erica  _ never _ cries. Those were his good children, the ones that actually brought their dirty dishes out of their rooms.

After unloading and starting a new load of Erica’s laundry, because she was the smartest to bring it down for him, he decided to start on the dishes. He, of course, demanded  _ two _ dishwashers because he  _ was not fucking washing them by hand, Derek. _

Deciding it was snack time, he sauntered down to the kitchen and raided the fridge. Pulling out the lunch meats, of ham, roast beef, turkey, pickles, mayo, other meats, and  _ yellow cheese, because white cheese is fucking disgusting, it smells like feet and looks like the moon, Derek. _

He’d just made his sandwich, and put away his supplies. All he wanted, or  _ rather what squirt wanted,  _ was a big sandwich. He only sat down, he hadn’t even taken a bite. He was going to, but  _ no,  _ because his cell phone decided to pick then to ring.

Ready to strangle whoever it was, he frowned when he saw it was Theo. What the hell could this kid possibly want? It was only  _ 10:30 _ . Those brats still had four hours before they got to come home.

“Yes?” He sighed out of annoyance. All he wanted was to fucking eat. He started laundry, he collected dirty dishes, did the dishwasher, and was working on the dirty laundry around the house. He’d even mopped the floors in the kitchen. He deserved this sandwich.

“Momma am I interrupting something?”

“Oh you know, just my will to not starve.”

“Liam and Corey are sick.”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“No. The food didn’t settle, we just got back from lunch.”

“Of fucking course. Call Peter or Derek because I just fucking made my sandwich and I deserve it.” He grumbled.

“Okay, can I call back if they're busy?”

“Just fucking bring them home, Theo. Or call Scott. He should be done with class in half an hour.”

“Okay.” 

Hanging up before Theo had the chance to say anything else, he sighed contently biting into his sandwich. The guys for the pool showed up around ten and were almost finished. Stiles thanked god he already signed the paperwork so that when they were done they could just leave.

He finished his sandwich and wobbled to put his plate in the sink, before heading upstairs, because squirt decided it was now nap time. He laid in bed for a good half hour trying to get comfortable, but it failed and he cursed when he heard Derek practically carry Liam and Corey inside.

Cursing up a storm as he struggled to bring the boys upstairs, Stiles thought he’d let him struggle. He knew both boys would find their way into his room for a cuddle anyways, because ‘momma I don’t feel well,’ was too much to say. Even though Corey wasn’t technically his. No one was technically his except squirt, and Isaac since Derek was given custody of the boy.

“You don’t even drop them off in his room?” Stiles glared at the older man.

“They were only going to come in here anyway, and Liam started to cry when I opened his bedroom door.”

“Speaking of Liam,” He started, moving over so he was on Derek’s side of the bed instead, giving the two teenage boys room. “Scott didn’t mention it, did he?”

“Mention what?”

“Theo didn’t say anything either?”

“Stiles.” 

“Liam here decided  _ -well _ technically they all decided to stay up past bedtime. Theo said he and Corey went to bed around  _ 2:30 _ , he doesn’t know what time the others went to bed,  _ but Liam _ never went to bed until you and Scott checked on them all. So when you left the house around  _ 5:15 _ , he decided then it was bedtime. I don’t know what Scott said or did, but Liam had five minutes before they were gonna be late.” Liam groaned and whined.

He had just  _ gotten un-fucking-grounded, thank you Jackson _ , and now he was gonna be grounded again. Derek swore this boy was going to be the death of him. Derek was running out of punishments for him. The kid didn’t listen. The jobs he hated doing, someone else was doing.

Like, dishes, currently they were Cora and Malia’s job for breaking the front door, Derek still doesn’t understand how the fuck that happened. Theo and Ethan were on every bathroom in the house duty for roughhousing and sending Allison to the hospital with a broken wrist. The other punishments Liam got joy out of, he knew just how to rub the person in the room the wrong way, so usually, he was sent to his room. He already didn’t have his phone or t.v. Derek took all his video games a month ago.

“I’m out of ideas. Think of something, or google it. Ask Peter?” Derek tried, earning another glare yet.

“You suck.”

“You love me.”

“No.” Leaning up for a kiss, Derek chuckled.

“How’s squirt?” 

“She’s fine, moody, but fine. She kicked a lot this morning after you left.”

“Soon, baby.” He bent down to smile and rub Stiles’ belly, emitting a kick from the baby inside.

“I was thinking Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale.” Carding a hand through Derek’s hair, Stiles smiled, he’d thought about names for the longest time since they found out he was having a girl.

“After my mom?” Peering up at him, Stiles nodded, catching the tear in Derek’s eye.

“And mine. I put a lot of thought into it.”

“I love it, and I love you.”

“Get a room.” Liam groaned.

“This is  _ my  _ room, you asshole. You get a room.” Stiles grumbled, knowing the beta still heard him anyways.

" _Mom."_ He whined.

"I've gotta get back to work, text me." Ignoring Liam all together, he grabbed Stiles in for a kiss.

"Can you bring home Wendy's? I'm in the mood for their spicy chicken."

"Yeah, love you."

With that Derek was once again gone, and that left Stiles with Liam and Corey. What the fuck did they even have for lunch? He didn't know, but he didn't care either. It wasn't like a wolf to get sick, throw-up, maybe, but definitely not sick. He sighed and fixed the blanket, so it was over both boys. Part of him wanted to ask Liam and Corey what they had, but he was sure he'd get an ear-full later. Checking the time on his phone, he had roughly a whole ten minutes before Scott and Jackson were due home, and fifteen minutes before Cora was supposed to be home. Why couldn't these kids be gone for most of the day? Stiles swears they made it their personal mission to give him hell.

Closing his eyes, he rolled over and flung an arm over the two boys. His or not, they were pack, so they were  _his_ , or so he believed. Corey especially wasn't his, but he was dating Mason, who was best-friends with Liam, and Liam was his, so maybe he can convince Derek to take in two more strays. It's not like they didn't have the room. Scott and Allison shared a room, Jackson and Ethan shared a room. They all had their own separate rooms anyways. There was a basement, the main floor, the second floor, which technically was supposed to be for the kids, the third floor was supposed to be nothing but babies, but somehow, the second floor turned into the babies floor, and the third floor turned into the whole families floor. The fourth floor was a play area. Then you had another floor, which was completely unused, but Peter insists it's just for him, considering there was only one room, and it was basically an open floor. Then you had the attic, where everything and everything was stored.

Relaxing, and getting comfortable, Stiles sighed contently, letting himself fall asleep. What he didn't expect was to wake up to the kids complaining about Corey getting sick halfway off the bed, and Liam just throwing up on everyone and not making an attempt. He didn't expect a puppy pile either, but here they are. He couldn't fucking wait for Derek to get home.


End file.
